<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamed Sin（译文） by budingdoufu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206291">Dreamed Sin（译文）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu'>budingdoufu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Dubious Consent, F/M, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《仲夏夜■梦》<br/>作者：OwlEspresso<br/>原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/20605568</p><p>厌恶源于他内心痛苦的渴望。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thancred Waters/Reader, Thancred Waters/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 桑光 - Relationship, 芝诺光, 芝诺斯x你</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamed Sin（译文）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605568">Dreamed Sin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso">OwlEspresso</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>轻柔的月光穿过积灰的百叶窗，投射到破旧的木地板上。桑克瑞德枕着舒适的枕头，眼皮半耷拉着。白天的旅行累得他神志不清，很快就会睡死过去。他希望那些经常困扰自己的噩梦能尽早滚蛋，因为他已经受够近在眼前却又远在天边的敏妃利亚所带来的思念之苦了。</p><p>便是进入睡眠后心里仍惴惴不安。恐惧盘绕周身，黑暗中仍能感受得到它。不，等等。睡着了不是应该没感觉才对吗，难道这是另一个梦？他想。</p><p>黑暗虚空完全笼罩了他，都看不见房间的地板墙壁。桑克瑞德环顾自身却是能看见自己的手，仿佛身处大白天的太阳下。这不算他意识中最奇怪的幻象，当然也不算最坏的——</p><p>刚有此念头脚下就忽然生出地面，他在空中急速下坠。身体被扭成团传送到某处的感觉既怀念又痛苦。他已经很久没法用以太传送了。也许这是另一种形式的自我惩罚，是再也得不到的东西对自己的嘲讽。</p><p>周遭的黑暗如同戏剧开场时的幕布一样消失。这儿显然不是他熟悉的地方，房间很奢华，铺着地毯。靠墙边有张擦得锃亮的木制咖啡桌，一边摆着有软垫的沙发，另一边是看上去同样舒适的大椅子。从窗帘到四柱床以及其它室内装饰，都是红金黑三色色系构成的。</p><p>一声声低吟将他从观察中惊醒。桑克瑞德也不是没做过春梦，但从未有过这样的。向前走了几步窥视四柱天篷床，眼前的景象看得他喉咙紧缩，呼吸急促。</p><p>是你。</p><p>你的胸脯贴着毛毯，表情扭曲却极度愉悦，你闭上双眼眉头紧皱，嘴唇微微张开。桑克瑞德视线顺着裸背滑到圆润的臀峰，但有一双大手攫住了你的身体，把你摁向床垫里。</p><p>金色长发披散下来几乎要碰到你，对方肩膀宽阔，浑身都是肌肉，每当扶着你的屁股前后挺动时，肌肉的轮廓都会顺势变换。</p><p>额头上第三只眼说明了他是加雷安人，桑克瑞德鬼使神差地伸出手试图确认对方身份时，笼罩在那人身上的梦境迷雾也随之消散。</p><p>那是芝诺斯。</p><p>不少盟友都提到过这个名字，带着无尽的恨意。</p><p>“多么可怜。”芝诺斯的声音仿佛天鹅绒般柔软，将桑克瑞德拉出思绪。肌肤相互摩擦的声音回荡在空旷的房间里。“我可爱的野兽，你的利爪和獠牙哪儿去了？”随着他的猛然进入你突然爆发一声高亢的呻吟，在他那庞大的身躯下扭动。</p><p>几乎没有逃脱的机会。如果你有更多的空间或者还有点抵抗力，也许可以爬向床头。可芝诺斯整个人伏在你身上，像一匹在享用来之不易的猎物的狼。</p><p>你无法逃脱，你被完全支配了，而桑克瑞德也无法控制自己渐渐兴奋的身体。厌恶感随之而来，促使他深入思考眼前的景象。</p><p>这是他的幻觉吗，是他自己的想法创造了这个可怕的情景？</p><p>“芝诺斯……”你呜咽着弓起身子又摔在床垫上，被芝诺斯不依不饶地锁紧怀里。</p><p>“噢，我在。”你那可怕的情人低语道。他低头看向你，眼中闪烁着露骨的光芒，神情如此迷恋，看得桑克瑞德胃开始抽搐。这真的是个梦吗？</p><p>肉棒在裤裆里变硬撑起一个轮廓，他心中充满了痛苦的欲望。</p><p>芝诺斯跪在床上忘情呻吟，支撑身体的另一只手毫不费力地将你拉回来，抽插得越来越猛烈快速。缕缕阳光透过百叶窗照在头发上，他笑得更加灿烂了。</p><p>“为我尖叫吧，我的野兽。”他喘息着命令，你那沉醉于爱欲的身体在他身下扭动，臀部不断高耸又下塌，手指蜷曲揪着床单</p><p>如此服从的模样吓坏了桑克瑞德。</p><p>红肿艳丽的双唇微张，你手伸向下体揉着自己的阴蒂。桑克瑞德舔了舔嘴唇，希望自己也能这么对你，希望是自己将你压在身下操。</p><p>芝诺斯停了下来。这种欲擒故纵让你发出一声牢骚，翘着屁股向上磨蹭试图让他再次动起来，可毫无结果。他攥着你的手，指尖抠进掌心，手上的老茧似乎要磨伤你的皮肤。芝诺斯嘘声示意安静，轻声安慰了几句让你平静下来，乖乖听话。</p><p>然后，他抬起头，明亮锐利的蓝眼睛看向桑克瑞德。</p><p>黑暗霎时再次吞没桑克瑞德。</p><p>他猛然坐起身惊魂未定，胸部不断起伏，勃起的肉棒撑满四角内裤。他发现自己依然是在客店的房间过夜，某种程度来说让人松了一口气。</p><p>他一屁股跌坐在地上，呆呆望着天花板，羞愧之情悄悄涌上心头。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>